Vicious Calm Sidestory Slaughter Your Village
by Catilleon
Summary: For all lovers of Richard from looking from group and his morbid singing abilities. This is a sidestory from my story Viscous Calm. Dark humour, one-shot and, I suppouse, a song fic. Enjoy or being terrified. I don't care either way.


**Viscous Calm Side Story**

**Slaughter Your Village**

Disclaimed- I don't own Richard he and the rest of the Looking for Group cast belong to Ryan Sohmer and Lar deSouza. Nor do I own the song and video this based off that was done by Blind Ferret (Hey almost like Itachi, then again he's a weasal). I definitely don't own Naruto as had been made perfectly clear before that belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Oh and if any of you are fans of Kurenai, Asuma, Itachi or, on the slight possibility they exist, Danzo and Fugaku Uchiha sorry in advance... okay I'm not really sorry with the Danzo or Fugaku parts but you get my point. It was all for the horrorific humour.

* * *

A figure looked over the streets of Konoha dressed in a black, blue and grey warlock gown. The hood which obscured the figure's head from view was trimmed red. The only thing visiable of his face where two blood red bangs of hair which hung over his two black and red eyes.

The figure coughed behind his face mask, after which the sound of conductor's baton tapping on a wooden podium rang out. Seemingly from thin air.

"Alright. Let's do this." Said the voice of Kyuyo, the Kyubi no Yoko.

From the air range out a tune most would know as the Little Mermaid's Part of Your World. The poor non sadist fools.

As he aimed a fireball at a child and his mother the nine tailed demon fox began to sing.

_Excitement abounds_

The child burned to ashes as the fireball hit him, only the arm his mother held remained.

_I almost can't wait_

The mother's mouth half opened in a scream. Quickly Kyuyo skipped over to the woman's side eyeing the baby in her eyes arms.

_Relax, I don't want your baby_

The demonic being pointed at the woman's scared expression.

_I already ate_

Kyuyo grabbed the woman's baby from her arms.  
_  
Though I do tend to generally kill_

He held the baby in his arms._  
_  
_Kill things that don't fight back_

Casually Kyuyo threw the baby over his shoulder sending the woman running after it.

_I see this village_

Kyuyo raised his arms.

_What does it hold?_

A figurative camera dramatically sweeper over a view of the Konoha shopping district._  
_  
_What shall I butcher them with_

Kyuyo's left hand was engulfed in crimson flames._  
_  
_Fire or... more fire?_

The teen's right hand was engulfed in sapphire blue fire_  
_  
_Running from me sure you'd think_

Several citizen ran away from the demonic being.

_'He's a pathological bloodthirsty homicidal maniac!'_

Spinning past a line of iron workers as he sang. Causing their heads to be consumed in green fire and leaving only charred skulls before the lifeless bodies fell to the ground._  
_  
_I'd kill kittens and puppies and bunnies_

A bunny was consumed in fire, a puppy exploded in a burst of ash and a kitten-

The music skidded to a halt as the demon stared at an orange street kitten whose back bore black tiger strips. Picking the young cat up the Kyubi no Yoko stared into the small black eyes which glared back.

Kyuyo smiled and patted the kitten's head. "You're going to be for Nagi-chan."

Placing the kitten on a safe spot on top of a nearby post Kyuyo said to himself.

"Now then, where was I... ah yes!"

Snapping his fingers the music started once again.

_I'd maim toddlers and teens and then more_

Kyuyo pinched the cheeks of two brothers who dissolved into ash piles in a flash of yellow light._  
_  
_You see a wife? I see a widow_

Kyuyo tore off the head of Sarutobi Asuma as Kurenai looked on in horror

"Hey wait." Kurenai said stopping the music.

"What now?" Kyuyo asked in frustration.

"We weren't married, we weren't even dating now."

"... Bull." Kyuyo and various other ninja's and civilians said.

"We weren't!"

"Whatever." Kyuyo said and vaporised Kurenai and the other villager with a hand gesture.

"No more interruptions." Kyuyo said and clicked his fingers starting up the music again.

_But what then?_

Kyuyo tossed Asuma's head onto a raging bonfire._  
_  
_Can't you see?_

Kyuyo tangoed with Asuma's headless corpse before throwing it too onto the bonfire.

_I'd kill four!_

The scene skipped to show four merchant husbands in varying states of death surrounding by trophy wives who were mourning their lost meal tickets.

_I want to incinerate and decapitate_

Kyuyo formed a blade of fire over his arm and gave it an experimental swing.

_I want to melt_

Kyuyo walked past two shocked onlookers.

_Want to melt some faces_

Kyuyo raised his hands and brought them down covered in flaming claws which did indeed melt the faces of the two onlookers.

_Watching the peasants...what do they call it?_

Kyuyo raised his index finger to his chin in thought then snapped his fingers._  
_  
_Ahh...grieve!_

Tossing a flame covered rock over his shoulder it hit and exploded a mass of people grieving over two make shift graves.

_I suppose that being a Biju there's not much to life_

Kyuyo raised a bottle of home distilled rum.

_A soul is needed for loving...feeling..._

Kyuyo retrieved a picture of Nagi Uzumaki from his robes._  
_  
_How does this all not make me...what's that word again?_

"Blush like a sissy girl." Called out a foolish genin. Kyuyo took a swig of rum and spit out a tongue of fire burning the genin to a crisp.

_Heave!_

"How about murder, are you sure you don't mean murder." Called out the still foolish but now horribly burned genin.

"Well I'm already doing that aren't I?" Kyuyo replied and threw the bottle at the genin's head. Removing it clean from his shoulders.

_You've nowhere to hide_

An emergency shelter burst into flames sending the people running out of it Scooby Doo style._  
_  
_Nowhere to run_

The shelter that the people had just run into burst into flames just like the last one.

_Your village will burn like the heart of the sun!_

Kyuyo brought his hands together as they erupted in crimson fire as he raised them above his head as the music hit a crescendo._  
_  
_With infinite glee_

Raised his left hand and punched it towards to the figurative camera.

_It's going to be me_

The figurative camera zoomed into the hand fire._  
_  
_That slaughters the world!_

Kyuyo opened his clawed hand from within the heart of the fire causing it to burn hotter._  
_  
_How could I glare into these eyes_

Kyuyo grabbed a teenaged Anbu that tried to attack and him. Tearing off the weasel mask to reveal Itachi Uchiha.

_And then not stab them?_

Poking out the Uchiha's crimson Sharigan eyes with a clawed hand he threw the screaming teen to the ground.

_How could I stare at their loss_

Holding the crimson eyes between his thumb and forefingers he raised the eyes over his as if they were his own._  
_  
_And then not laugh?_

Looking over at a group of Uchiha's with the stolen eyes he crushed the eyes between his fingers and thumbs.

_I'd cut him in half_

Grabbing the nearest Uchiha, one Fugaku Uchiha, he formed a flaming blade of chakra and raised it to the man's throat.

_Then I'd graft_

Keeping the blade level he moved his free hand over the man's hair._  
_  
_His head back onto his shoulders_

Fugaku gave a terrified smile in the hope he would be spared._  
_  
_Or after I'd lop it_

Kyuyo drew the fire blade across the man's throat, setting his face in a horrible death gape._  
_  
_I'd make a puppet_

Taking the severed head he placed on the broken end of a spear.

_On top of a staff!_

Spinning around with his new head staff puppet the music crescendoed.

_I am a lord that is sometimes bored_

The camera zoomed in on the lips of a wrinkled old man as Kyuyo's voice still sang.

_Have some urges and need to fulfill them_

Zooming out it revealed the severed head of Danzo attached to Kyuyo's arm like a hand puppet._  
_  
_After my mayhem I simply don't...what's the word?_

Stepping forward from his seat on top of a pile of heads, made from the civilian council, Kyuyo tore the head puppet off his hand with an audible pop.

_Care!_

Throwing Danzo's head over his shoulder he kicked it over to pile of heads._  
_  
_The stench in the air_

Kyuyo held out his arms dramatically._  
_  
_The smell of the gore_

Dramatically sweeping his arm across his chest as he stepped forward._  
_  
_The carnage far greater than any war_

Raising his left hand he clenched it as the music once again hit a crescendo._  
_  
_My legacy_

Lowering his hand the music became fainter he let out a deep sigh._  
_  
_Death becomes...me!_

The Kyubi turned his head back as the camera remained focused on his head.

Slowly he turned his head back around and above him as he said the final line.

_I'll slaughter the world_

The camera zoomed out into the atmosphere a black plume of smoke where Konoha should be.

A hawk flying over combusted and flee from the sky as the music slowed.

A small thump as the crispy bird hit the ground and the music went silent.

Quick as a flash the camera zoomed back in on Kyuyo who was removing his hood.

"Okay that was great guys take five." A sound of instruments being put down sounded out through the air as the phantasmal orchestra packed up.

Kyuyo walked over to the post were the kitten was looking disinterested at the chaos and carnage that surrounded, but not touched, the post. As Kyuyo picked him up the kitten let out a soft mewl.

"Come on let's take you to your new owner." Kyuyo said bouncing the young cat up and down.

The two walked through Konoha's main street and past the gate where two ninja were impaled on opposite sides of the gate. Leaving the burning streets of the Village Hidden in the Leaves behind.

After walking for a few hours demon and kitten came across a small blonde girl waiting on a large stump. Two packs lying next to her feet. Unlike others that day she looked up at the red headed teen and smiled.

"Kyuyo-kun."

The Kyubi smiled and handed her the orange tiger stripped kitten. "I brought you a present Nagi-chan."

The young Jinchuriku's eyes lit up at the small animal when he was placed in the girl's arms the kitten licked the face of his new owner.

"Thank you Kyuyo-kun." Nagi said not taking her eyes off the animal which looked much bigger in her arms. "Did you finish your business back in Konoha."

"Yep." Kyuyo had stuffed the black, blue and gray warlock gown into the larger bag and now stood in his normal attire. "Now then one last thing to do before we head out."

Nagi raised an eyebrow in wonder before she smiled and stood on her tip toes.

Kyuyo smirked and leaned down in the blonde's face.

In the second before their lips touched... Kyuyo woke up.

"Ahhhh!" He screamed sitting up from his position half sleeping half swimming in the dampness of Nagi's mind.

"What the fuck was that!"

Placing his hands on each side of head in an attempt to steady his thoughts after the highly disturbing, strangely catchy and, honestly, poorly timed ending of his dream.

What was most strange was that there was only one thought he could not get rid of-

'I wonder if Nagi likes cats.'

* * *

I'm sorry you had to see that. I was working on the next chapter for Viscous Calm and reading fanfiction and I accidently hit my toolbar link for the Looking for Group homepage and they had a youtube clip for the Slaughter Your World song and I clicked and... well... I just couldn't resist.

If you're wondering I got the lyrics from a blog called The Ramblings of Some Audio Guy. Though I did change them in some parts to better suit the story.

If you've made it this far and don't know what the hell that was all about the music video this was based off can be found on YouTube simply search 'slaughter your world'. If you're curious about the brilliant webcomic this is from Google 'looking for group' and be afraid... very afraid.

Anway I was originally going to include this in the actual Viscous Calm chapter but seeing as how I had a small thing earlier about the M rating of the fic I caved in and set it as a side story (normally I would just remove the rant but I had already changed the rating and the chapter was getting a bit on the hefty side anyways).

So review and tell me what you think. Like it. Hate it. Hate me. Didn't get it. Was utterly disturbed by it. I'm open to all opinions as my expectations for getting anything past flames on this fic are very low.


End file.
